Black
by Rwen
Summary: Black, it's a place that many have gone to but few have escaped from. It plays with your mind and confuses your senses. Haven't you ever wondered where things go when they vanish? Harry, Ron and Hermione are about to find out... R\Hr, H/G Chapter two up!
1. The Exploriosis Spell

Disclaimer: All characters and places (besides Black) belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Black  
  
"The Exploriosis spell, one of the most fascinating spells. It allows us to explore any inch of the world, and in just one second you've reached you're destination! HOWEVER: say the words incorrectly, just one syllable, one fraction of the word -and you may end up somewhere else...  
"Um, Professor Flitwick?"  
"Yes Miss Granger."  
"When will we be attempting to perform this spell? I'm very eager to start!"  
"Oh no! We will not be performing this spell! Too many witches and wizards have   
disappeared trying to perform it, and I wouldn't dare risk my own students with it!"  
RRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
All of the students gladly got out of their seats and headed for the door.  
"Don't forget I want all of the papers on the 'Bibliosa' charm next class on my desk!"  
Harry and Ron waited at the door for Hermione while she handed in her paper, then all three of them started heading towards the "Great Hall" for lunch.  
"Hermione? Why did you hand in your report now?" Harry asked, "It's only due in two days."  
"Do you even have to ask Harry? I mean its Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes and said in a high pitched voice while batting his eyelashes, "Oh professor! I'm soooo eager to start!"   
"Shut up Ron! Just because you can't perform spells properly doesn't mean you have to badger me about the way I study!"  
"Oh yeah?! Like as if you could do that -spell -um -well you know, the one he was talking about"  
"Oh you mean the 'EX-PLO-RI-O-SIS' spell? Of course I could! I'd be far away on some tropical island, while you Ron, would be stuck here trying to get it right."   
Ron gave her a sarcastic smile, "Very funny Hermione"  
After lunch Harry said he had quidditch practice and Hermione had "official" business at the library, so Ron decided to tag along with Harry to the quidditch field, and watch him from the benches. They decided to meet eachother in the Common Room later. After Harry's practice, he and Ron went to see if Hermione was there, but she wasn't.  
"She's probably still in the Library," Harry told Ron. Ron nodded his head, and they both headed for the Library. When they got there they were surprised to see that it was mobbed with people -if they hadn't known that the Library was located exactly there, they wouldn't have recognized it. They tried to squeeze in to see what all the commotion was about, but there was barely any space to move. Everyone was shoving back and forth, and-  
"What the?! - What're the teachers doing here?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Don't know, hey and look there's Dumbledore!"  
The teachers looked very nervous. They seemed to be passing around one particular book. Snape seamed to be lecturing Professor Flitwick. Harry and Ron felt utterly clueless. Harry asked a Ravenclaw girl to tell him what had happened.  
"Some Gryffindor vanished herself with some spell she learned in Flitwicks class. -Um are you o.k?" Harry's blood rushed from his face all the way down to his toes.  
"Ron, Ron!"  
"What?"  
"It's Hermione!"  
"What's Hermione?"  
"That's what all the commotion's about! She tried to do the 'Exploriosis' spell and vanished herself!"  
"WHAT?! N-no -it can't be Hermione!"  
"IT IS!"  
Ron ran over to Professor McGonagall and started to tug at her robe.  
"Professor! Professor!"  
"Weasley, let go this instant!"  
"It isn't Hermione, it isn't! -RIGHT?!"  
She looked at Ron, then at Harry, who looked at her with the same concern as Ron. "Come with me to my office."  
Fear clutched at their hearts as they followed her down the Hogwarts corridors, they knew, without her having to say anything, they just knew. Harry looked at Ron, but Ron couldn't find the strength to return his gaze, his eyes were fixed on McGonagall's back.  
"Come in and sit down." McGonagall opened her office door. There was a change of temperature as they entered, they saw that there was a fire lit at the left side of the room, and they felt the warmth. They sat down, and Harry was first to speak:  
"Is it true then, is she --- gone?"  
-No, Please say no...  
"Yes Harry, I'm sorry to say that Miss Granger did a very stupid and irresponsible action."   
Ron jumped out of his seat hysterically. "Who cares what she did! The question is what are we going to do to get her back!?"   
"Calm yourself Weasley, and for heaven's sake sit down! There will be no we. Do you not think we are doing all we can? It is not as simple as you may think; Miss Granger has vanished herself to a place unknown to us. It is not a place on earth-" She stopped.  
"Well then where is she?!" Ron demanded an answer.  
Professor McGonagall whispered one word- "Black"  
Ron and Harry looked at eachother, "...Wow...Black. O.k then, Harry and I will go to the paint store and get a bucket of black paint. MAYBE SHE'S IN THERE!!"  
"Ronald Weasley do not try my patience! I was kind enough to include the two of you in this!"  
"We're sorry." Harry apologized while throwing Ron an angry look.   
Ron didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind was Hermione and how to get her back. Right now she seemed to be the most important thing in the world for him- wait a second. Why was he feeling like this? It was only Hermione, but then he tried to picture his life without her and found that he couldn't.  
"As I was saying," McGonagall stopped to look at Ron. "Black. It's a place, a place where all the vanished things go. It isn't an easy place to be in, it plays with the mind and I fear for Miss Granger terribly. You must understand we have a very small amount of information on Black since very few who have gone in have come out."  
Ron put his face in his hands   
"I'm sorry you had to hear this but I felt you should know since you are her best friends. We're doing the best we can. Hermione is in good hands as long as Headmaster Dumbledore is here. I only ask that what you have heard in this room should stay in here!"  
Both Harry and Ron nodded their heads.  
"You two will be informed immediately of any changes"  
They thanked Professor McGonagall, and left the room. They didn't know where to go now, what to do, what to say, they just stood there in silence. After a while Ron broke it; "It's my fault."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's my fault I told her she wouldn't be able to do the spell, and then she went off and did it!"  
"It's not your fault Ron, she'll be ok. She will! We can't lose hope."  
"Well, I don't know about you, Harry," Ron began passionately, "but I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!" Ron paused, breathing heavily, "I'm going after her!"  
"Ron! Are you serious? No, wait, better question. Are you CRAZY?! You have no idea what you're talking about! Do you honestly think you can save her? You'll just cause another problem that Dumbledore will have to take care of!"  
Ron had become rather red in the face at this point. "Well, I can't just sit around here waiting to see what happens, safe and sound, while she's out there! If there's a chance, even a really small one, that I can help her, then I'm willing to take that risk! Now, all I need to know is if you're with me, cause if you're not, than I'll just have to do this on my own!"  
Harry stood there stunned into speechlessness from Ron's sudden outburst.   
"Well, um," Harry stumbled over his own words, "if you put it that way, I guess I have no other choice. You're both my best friends, and I'm not going to sit let another one of you disappear. I'd rather go with you to Black."  
"Yeah, Black..." Ron suddenly smiled nervously.  
"Well then, Library, here we come!"  
"Um, Harry, I don't think that's a very good idea being as it's mobbed with people!"  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Ok, so then lets go get the book from Gryffindor Tower."  
They headed back to their room and made sure no one was around (which wasn't really a problem).  
"Get the book Harry."  
Harry went over to his trunk and took out his 457 page Charms book. "Here it is."  
He handed it to Ron who opened it to a page with the title 'The Exploriosis Spell.'  
"Are you sure about this Ron?" Harry asked nervously.  
Ron nodded.  
"Don't forget Ron," Harry continued, "we have to say it wrong."  
"Ok, well that won't be a problem!"  
Harry laughed. "Ok, here we go!"  
They picked up their wands and said together: "Exploriosis, Exploriosis, Exploriosis!"  
(Though they really said this difficult tongue-twister in countless variations.)  
There was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
A.N:)I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Oh, and I'd like to thank my Beta reader and sister RosieG. 


	2. An Unexpected Addition

Disclaimer: All characters and places- except Black, belong to J.K. Rowling.

A.N: Here's Chapter two. You may find the additional character a bit surprising but the story needed romance… (besides the R\Hr (not that that's not enough mind you *WINK*)) Well, hope you enjoy! 

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry felt someone shake him lightly. He felt sick to his stomach, and dizzy. He didn't want to wake up- but then he remembered where he must have been. He sat up with a flash and bumped his head on something 

"Ouch!" came a voice. Harry froze, his eyes still tightly shut. The voice he had heard was not Ron's. He knew that voice, it was- but, no it couldn't be. He opened his eyes. "Ginny?!" Harry's hearing had not failed him. Indeed, Ginny Weasley sat before him; she was rubbing the side of her forehead and Harry realized his head hurt as well.

"Wow Harry, you caught me on a fast one there." Ginny said, still rubbing her forehead. 

Harry shook off the shock "Sorry about that." He finally said sheepishly. feeling horrible and quit embarrassed.

"Um Ginny, what-?" Harry intended to ask her ALL of the "Wh" Questions possible about the current situation, but of course was cut off by a very angry Ginny,

"I'll tell you 'what' Mr. Potter, you and my brilliant brother have, while idiotically attempting to be heroes, wandered yourselves into 'Black'." Harry gaped at her. How did she know about Black? "Yes Harry I know what Black is, and no Harry I didn't intend on letting the two of you come on your own, and if I may add:" here Ginny pouted at Harry a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "it hurts me greatly that you did not invite me on this courageous adventure." A sly and yet silly smile appeared on Ginny's face and Harry let out a chuckle himself.

"Well Miss Weasley," Harry began, "you weren't quite the Weasley I had expected to find when I woke up."

"Disappointed, are you?" Ginny said, grinning and Harry felt his cheeks go red. "N-no not at all."

"Well, Ron and Hermione are no where to be found and 'WE' are in the middle of nowhere!" Harry looked around. Ginny was right; they really were in the middle of nowhere. He phrased the sentence in his mind- 'I am in the middle of nowhere ALONE with Ginny!' he shivered at the thought of it 'Relax Harry, nothing to be nervous about.' Harry had had feelings for Ginny for a long time now and he had a small hunch that she sort of knew about it, and maybe even felt the same way. 'Doubtful, very doubtful' he told himself. 

Harry looked around at his surroundings. 'The Middle of Nowhere' was a place between a flowing river and a forest. Beyond the river was a green valley dotted with the reds and yellows of wild flowers. And beyond the valley there lay three great purple mountains tipped with snow. The forest was of fir-trees so green they seemed unreal. The whole place seemed unreal, but Harry had to admit to himself that he had never been any place so beautiful as where he currently stood.

"It is beautiful though isn't it?" Ginny said and Harry looked at her thoughtfully. 

"I was just thinking the very same thing." He said.

"Still," Ginny looked at Harry "we can't let its appearance fool us. Remember what Professor McGonnagal said? Black plays with the mind."

"Yes, I suppose you're right- HEY!" Harry pointed his finger at her accusingly. "How do you know what Professor McGonnagal told us?!"

Ginny quickly put both her hands over her mouth and took a step away from Harry.

"You followed us didn't you?" Ginny shook her head, her hands still on her mouth. "You spied on us!" Harry continued, amazed at Ginny.

"Mm-mm" Ginny said, shaking her head from left to right. 

"Mm-hmm" Harry returned, nodding his head up and down, a small chuckle breaking out.

"O.k., O.k." she finally let out guiltily. "I-" she was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion coming from the forest. 

"What on earth was that?" Ginny asked as she shaded her eyes with her hand to better see what was going on. "I can't see anything, Harry, would you pick me up please?"

"Pick you up?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes, you know, on your shoulders."

"Oh-" Harry cleared his throat "Su-sure."

Ginny quickly took off her robes, to make better use of her legs. She had a simple orange shirt and a pair of jeans on. 

"O.k. bend down now" she said.

Harry did as Ginny instructed. He shivered as he felt her put her hands on his shoulders. She then climbed on him, placing both her legs on separate sides of Harry's neck sending goosebumps down his spine. All this seemed to be the most regular thing for Ginny. "Now slowly get up." She said. " Wait, wait, wait! First grab my feet so I don't fall"

"Here goes." Harry said as he slowly got up.

"Steady."

"You O.k. up there?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"What do you see?" 

Ginny scrunched up her eyes until they were just slits. "There's a green cloud of smoke forming nearby. It must be from the explosion."

"Who do you think did it?" Harry said struggling to say the words without sounding too breathless while at the same time holding Ginny up as well as he could.

"I'm not so sure I even want to know" She answered while looking down at Harry and noticing how hard he was working to hold her up. "Oh, I'm sorry you can let me down now Harry."

"Um, I don't exactly know how Ginny."

"Oh... well, um I guess you're supposed to bend down or something."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"If I bend down I'll collapse."

"Collapse?!- Oh no you don't!"

"Well Ginny you'd better think of something quick because I'm about to!"

"O.k. I've got it. Try to sit at the side of the river" Harry slowly and steadily made his way over to the river.

"Careful Harry!" Ginny said as she tightened her grip on Harry's shoulders.

"Och! Ginny, get a hold of yourself would you?"

"If you drop me…"

"I wont, relax! Let me just find a place to get down-" he was concentrating awfully hard considering this was Ginny on his shoulders, and he truly didn't want anything to happen to her, but at the same time his legs were begging to give in. Unfortunately he didn't seen the fairly large rock in his way…

"HARRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

The two of them went flying straight into the river. The water was freezing, and all Harry could see were millions of little white bubbles everywhere. He quickly swam to the surface.

Harry reached the opposite bank of the river and pulled himself out exhaustedly. He sat panting on his knees but suddenly looked around him, panicked when he realized that Ginny hadn't come out of the water.

"Ginny?!" He yelled. He didn't see her anywhere. All he could see was white foam.

Without a second thought he dived back into the turbulent water. He swam down to the bottom but he didn't see her. He went back up fir breath and gasped as he reached air. He looked around wildly, treading water. He took another deep breath and dived again. This time he spotted Ginny's bright orange shirt and headed towards it. Thank god Ginny wore bright colors. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up. He swam to the bank and with a big effort, as he was physically exhausted, pulled her onto firm ground. 

He lay her on her back and patted her cheeks trying to wake her. She wasn't breathing! Harry started to panic.

"Oh God Ginny! Come on, wake up!" Ginny's lips had begun to tinge blue. Harry found he couldn't breath and he felt all the blood leave his face. He looked around searching for any kind of help. Nothing.

Suddenly, Harry recalled a television program he'd once seen at the Dursley's about first aid. There had been something about CPR. He brought forward the distant memory. He leaned forward and pinched Ginny's nose and lowered his lips to hers. They were ice cold. He breathed breath into her and then turned his ear to her mouth to hear if she had started breathing yet. Still nothing. He repeated the procedure. 

Suddenly, Ginny retched, coughing out water and taking a deep gasping breath.

Harry, almost crying in relief, sat her up and patted her back. 

"Harry." She croaked.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. You're going to be fine."

He heard Ginny start crying and he was caught by surprise when she turned around and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry sat shocked for a moment, and then awkwardly smoothed down her hair soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"You really scared me there for a minute." Harry said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

Ginny then released herself from Harry's arms and gazed into his eyes. She couldn't manage to say much but the simple "Thank you" seemed satisfying enough for Harry.

A.N: Well, that's that! I really hope you enjoyed this! A special thanks to my sister- RosieG who beta read this chapter. I love her very much!!!!! Please REVIEW thanks. 


End file.
